The present invention is related to a golf bag structure which can inclinedly stand, and more particularly to a golf bag and a base seat structure thereof. The golf bag is well waterproof and dustproof. When inclined, the golf clubs placed in the golf bag are forced to slightly outward protrude from the golf bag for easy taking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,485 discloses a golf bag which can inclinedly stand. The golf bag includes a support structure disposed on outer circumference of the bag body. The support structure includes a driving board, a resilient member linked with the driving board and a set of support legs disposed on the resilient member. When the bag body is gradually inclined, the driving board provides an upward force for the resilient member to force the support legs to outward extend. Accordingly, the golf bag can stand in an inclined state. The driving board projects from the lower side of the bag body so that when holding the golf bag or carrying the golf bag on the back, the driving board often hits or even injure a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,101 discloses a golf bag in which the driving board is pivotally disposed on lower side of the bag body. A part of the resilient member of the support structure is disposed on outer circumference of the upper end of the bag body. Another part of the resilient member extends into the lower side of the bag body and passes through the base seat to the driving board to pivotally connect with the driving board. According to such arrangement, the driving board is not protruded from the bag body. However, the dust in the course will intrude the pivoted sections of the driving board and the base seat and make the driving board unable to smoothly swing. Moreover, the dust or vapor will get into the golf bag through the perforation of the base seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,797 discloses a golf bag in which a membrane is overlaid on the outer side of the upward inclined face of the base seat and the driving board. The membrane is made of rubber, silicone or fabric and is fixed on the outer side by means of sewing, adhesion or thermal press to define another compartment separated from the interior space of the bag body. The membrane is formed with several vents, whereby when the bag body is tilted down, the compartment is compressed to exhaust the air therefrom. Such structure cannot prevent dust from intruding the pivoted sections of the driving board and the base seat. The dust and vapor will still get into the golf bag through the vents and the gap between the driving rod and the base seat to contaminate and wet the clubs.
Furthermore, when suffering a force, the membrane will be irregularly contracted and inward crimped to compress the support rod. This will affect the extension operation of the driving rod and the support legs.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a golf bag structure in which the base seat has better waterproof and dustproof effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf bag structure in which when the golf bag inclinedly stands, the closing member disposed on the driving board will not interfere with the extension of the support legs.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a golf bag structure in which when the golf bag inclinedly stands, the golf clubs placed in the golf bag are slightly protruded therefrom, whereby a user can conveniently take out a desired club.
According to the above objects, the golf bag structure of the present invention includes: a bag body; a head frame fixed at upper end of the bag body; a base seat fixed at lower end of the bag body, the base seat being made by integral molding and having a rear section and a front section containing an inclination angle; a driving board positioned under the front section and having a pivot section; a connecting structure having a connecting member and a closing member made of flexible material, the connecting member being made by integral molding and connected between the rear section and the driving board, the closing member being made by integral molding and connected between the lower end of the front section and the driving board; and a support structure having a pair of support legs pivotally disposed on outer circumference of the bag body and having a resilient member. The upper ends of the forked resilient member are pivotally connected with the support legs, while the lower end thereof extends into the bag body to pivotally connect with the pivot section. The connecting structure closes the gap between the base seat and the driving board. The connecting structure, the base seat and the driving board together define a closed load area with better waterproof and dustproof effect. The golf clubs are placed on the load area. When the golf bag inclinedly stands, the golf clubs are slightly protruded from the bag body, whereby a user can conveniently take out a desired club.